Os
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Voici 3 petits drabbles en un OS qui sont totalement hors de propos. Dans ces drabbles, Aragorn, Legolas et Arwen ont été élevés ensembles dans la forêt noire. Les 3 ensembles... Ça fait des étincelles.


**Bonjour cher lectrice, toi qui a échoué sur... Ce truc. XD**

 **Voici 3 petits drabbles en un OS qui sont totalement hors de propos.**

 **Dans ces drabbles, Aragorn, Legolas et Arwen ont été élevés ensembles dans la forêt noire. ^^**

 **Les 3 ensembles... Ça fait des étincelles.**

 **Bref je m'égare.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Arbres**

-Aragorn ! Descends, tu vas tomber ! cria Legolas, inquiet, aux pieds d'un arbre immense.

-T'inquiète ! répondit Aragorn à dix mètres au-dessus du sol.

-Tu vas vraiment te faire maaaal ! reprit le petit elfe blond.

Agacé, le jeune humain fit semblant de rater sa prise et se laissa pendre seulement accroché par un bras et une jambe alors que l'autre en bas poussa un cri angoissé. Il tendit un doigt vers l'elfe en bas.

-Ça va. D'accord ? Je veux voir ce coucher de soleil de la cime des arbres, ça vaut le coup d'œil. Alors je le verrai. Vu ?

Legolas fronça les sourcils et, croisant les bras, il soupira en secouant la tête.

-Aaaah... Le humains...

-Tu disais quoi à propos des humains Legolas ? cria Arwen en passant en trombe devant lui.

Elle commença à grimper sous le regard désabusé du petit elfe blond.

-Attendez moi ! lança-t-il en commençant l'ascension puis les dépassant rapidement avec un signe narquois de la main.

* * *

 **Brochettes**

-Dis moi Aragorn, tu sais qu'on est dans une forêt d'Elfes Sylvestres ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais donc qu'une quelconque utilisation non productive du bois peut être puni de un à six mois d'emprisonnement ?

-Oui.

-Alors tu m'expliques pourquoi tu brûles du bois ?

-Je ne brûle pas simplement du bois Lego ! Je fais des brochettes ! Tu sais, ce truc d'Homme qu'on a vu dans un livre hier !

Legolas se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

-Si on se fait attraper par quelqu'un, assis en tailleur autour d'un feu, on est morts.

-Je nous ai emmené au plus profond de la forêt Legolas, il n'y a pas de raisons...

Le petit elfe soupira, cédant au petit humain à qui il ne ferait pas entendre raison. Quand Aragorn avait décidé quelque chose, on ne l'en détournait pas. Et Legolas encore moins, qui avait avec le brun, autant d'autorité qu'une poule (ne pas penser à celles de Zelda).

* * *

 **Mariage**

-Si on jouait au mariage ? proposa Arwen.

Les trois enfants étaient dans un désœuvrement sans fond. Aussi, la proposition fut acceptée à l'unanimité.

-Par contre cette fois tu m'embrasses. fit Aragorn en croisant les bras.

-Aragorn... Si elle ne veut pas... tenta Legolas.

-Non j'ai une autre idée. fit la petite elfe. Je vous marie tous les deux ! Et Aragorn... Tu voulais un baiser, embrasse donc Legolas...

-Euh... Quoi ? fit intelligemment l'humain.

-Arwen... tenta à nouveau Legolas (autorité de pouuule ! XD)

-Aragorn... Tu veux que je révèle le genre de livre que tu cherchais hier soir...?

-Quoi ? Il cherchait quoi ? questionna l'elfe blond, décidément bien trop innocent.

Aragorn ne répondit pas.

-Ara'... susurra sournoisement la petite elfe.

-D'accord ! D'accord. Okay. la coupa le brun. Je vais le faire.

-Hin Hin Hin.

-Quoi ?

-Par contre, c'est Lego' la mariée.

-Jamais. réagit d'un coup le blond d'un ton catégorique.

-Ouais c'est toi, Ara'. Sinon c'est pas drôle.

-Mais... Non !

Arwen se tourna vers Legolas.

-Il cherchait des livres sur le s...

-OKAY ! Je serais la mariée !

 **::::-::::**

-J'ai pris des bonbons pour le banquet après ! déclara la brune en revenant.

-Géniaaaal... fit Aragorn blasé.

-Fais pas la tête, chérie. ricana Arwen.

 **::::-::::**

-Je vous déclare donc mari et femme !

-Je suis un homme ! s'exclama Aragorn outré.

-Bien sûr. fit Legolas, qui s'était apparemment ligué contre lui. Ça se voit. Même si tu portes une magnifique robe.

-Va crever, elfe de mes deux. grinça le brun. Arwen, fit-il en tendant le bras pour attraper des bonbons. Je chuis auchi un mari.

-Hé ! Les bonbons c'est pour après !

-Alors je chuis un homme !

-D'accord ! Mais arrête de manger le banquet !

-Allez Aragorn, fais pas l'enfant... sourit Legolas.

-Hmpf.

-Je vous déclare donc mari et...euh...ben mari.

-Super. grinça à nouveau Aragorn.

-Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

-Aller vite, qu'on en finisse. grogna le brun.

Sur ces sages paroles, Aragorn attrapa le col de Legolas, plus grand, et lui plaqua un bisou à côté des lèvres. C'était un bisou de gamin, collant de sucre mais Aragorn rougit tout de même en s'enfuit sous les cris d'Arwen tandis que Legolas se touchait le coin de la bouche du bout des doigts, effaré.

* * *

 **Alors ?**

 **Pas trop OOC ?**

 **Review ? :3**


End file.
